What was meant to be
by brokenHealer
Summary: Lithuania has problems expressing his own feelings for Belarus. He like her and feels for her, when she think he's nothing but a coward. His friend Poland willing to help his friend out being stronger so he can shows his feelings out to her. Meanwhile Belarus was with the others and they try to convince her to give the guy another chance. As she keeps her heart distant and cold.


It was a nice afternoon. The sky was bright and clear. The sun was brightly shinning on the Lithuanian man's face. He enjoyed the outdoors a lot. But most of the time he would be trapped inside with his two friends, Eduardo and Raivis. The three of them would most likely be ordered around by their boss, Ivan. Ivan's a cruel and fierce Russian man, he can me more frightening if he's angered. He would most likely abuse the three of the workers; he would beat them with a bloody pipe.

I can tell you one thing; don't let the Russian man fool you. His face was masked with a smile painted across his face. But Toris had one other good friend, his name's Feliks; he was a brave blonde Polish man. Whenever Toris and the other two baltics are in trouble, he would try to stop the Russian man without any fear, without any second thought about anything. Without thinking what the consequences would be. It was because the bravery of his blonde friend, Feliks became one of Ivan's accomplices.

But not a very close one though. Despite Feliks bravery, the gray haired man didn't like the way his attitude was and the way he acted. Feliks always looked at himself above others. He sees himself at a higher rank, higher elite than Gilbert. The Polish man would always be chattering on about shopping, fashion, cute animals, boys, and pink. The blonde always liked to cross dress. This weirded out the brown haired Lithuanian for a while, but now he got use to Feliks obsession with cross-dressing and acting like a girl. Toris was cool with it, but never figures out what was going on inside of his friend's mind.

Now Toris was having a nice picnic with him. As Feliks was talking, Toris tried to listen to his friend but he couldn't. He had a single person on his mind. It was Natalia; she was one of Ivan's sisters. Yes, Ivan had two sisters, Katyusha and Natalia. Katyusha was the oldest out of the three. She's so nice and sweet to everyone around her, especially those that she doesn't know.

Her hair color's a pale yellow, it was short. Her bans were separated by her teal hair pins. She wore blue denim suspenders that matched her jeans with a white button down shirt. She was the sweetest girl in the world ,but she was very poor. She works very hard at a farm, yet she earns very little money. Her boss was extremely hard on her. And Katyusha gets easily upset over the littlest thing, poor girl.

And there was Natalia, the youngest sibling out of the three. Her hair was long and the same color as Katyusha's. Her long hair reached down to her mid-back. The color of her eyes was deep sea blue that matched to the color of the dress she was wearing. The dress she wore made her seem like a life size alicin doll with a bow placed at the top of her head to complete her outfit. Her eyes were placed with a cold blank stare, as if she were Lukas's long lost sister. The two almost seemed identical.

The Belarusian girl would stay quiet most of the time. She can be just as cruel as her older brother, or worse, if she wanted to be. And she was obsessed with her older brother; in fact she wanted to marry him. It seemed like Natalia was the only one that Ivan feared. She would threaten anyone who would come between them to tear their relationship apart.

Toris had a crush on Belarus. He had never seen anyone one so beautiful, so intelligent, and strong. His friends thought that he was insane to fall head over heels over Ivan's psychopathic sister; but Toris didn't care, he still liked her. But right now he was thinking of the first date he had with her two weeks ago. He tried to carry out a conversation with her through the date, but the pale blonde girl stayed silent, not saying a thing to him. As he moved to a topic about her brother, she harmed him with physical pain. Natalia didn't like anyone to talk about her Russian brother.

She wounded him up badly; he had stitches and scares that were covering his body. Actually the young Lithuanian man didn't seem to be bothered by it, he actually enjoyed it. But his polish friend didn't accept it; he was really protective of Toris. The brown haired male tried to convince his sassy blonde cross-dressing friend that it was ok and alright. But Feliks refused to let it pass by, besides Toris was the polish man's only friend.

Toris was also thinking about an issue between him and Natalia that toke place last week. Because it was the first time that the Belarusian girl had actually spoken to him. At that time, he couldn't say anything. She caused him to tense up and freeze with her ice cold mint scented breath. She called him a weakling and a coward for not talking to her back. By that, Toris was upset by her words, the Lithuanian wished he had actually done something instead of standing there like a love struck idiot.

"Hello! Toris! Are you like still there?! Because you are totally like not listening to me!" As the Polish man spoke, Toris had snapped back into reality. "Sorry Feliks, I just had something stuck on my mind." He told his blonde friend. "Oh and lemme guess, it's about Natalia, isn't it?" Feliks predicted his close friend thoughts. The brown haired man had nodded in response. "Dude, give up already, cause she's not totally into you. Like seriously, she's not like a good match for you. Why don't you forget about it and move on." The sassy man suggested like he had always did.

"Not everything works like that Feliks. Just because a person has a crush on someone, doesn't mean they have to like 'em back." Toris sighed."But that doesn't explain why you totally look like your down in the dumps." Feliks was right. He hadn't told the Polish man what had happened earlier in the week. He needed tom come clean to his friend. Even if he tried to hide it, his sassy friend could always tell that he was hiding something. "Ok, earlier in the week when I was working, Ivan was not seen him ever since I had clocked in for my shift when I last saw him. Later as I was looking for my boss, I ran into Natalia. At first she thought I was her brother. Then she asked me if I had seen him anywhere. And that was when my heart began to since and pound hard against my chest. It was the first time she had ever spoken to me. I tried to answer her back. But I couldn't manage myself to say anything. As she kept asking me questions, I choked up; I couldn't find the right words to say. My heart just kept racing, silencing me, not letting me saying a single word to Natalia. But then she called me a weakling and a coward because I didn't speak to her. It hand made my rage burn and grown remorse for myself all at the same time. I didn't have the guts to speak to Natalia. I was I had done something." Toris spoke as he explains his whole situation to Feliks.

"Dude, you and Natalia are totally craie craie. And first of all, I totally don't get why she want to marry her brother so badly. But I can see her together with Lukas, They totally look alike, their obsessed with their own siblings. Or with Kiku, they have a really close relationship, dontcha think? And I personally you'd make a cute pair with Katyusha." It was totally obvious that the young cross dresser was trying to change the subject. The blonde had always stated his opinion mostly on everything. "Only if I was braver, stronger, and had enough courage, I would probably be able to show her what I'm capable of, and what I feel about her. Maybe she'll relize that I really like her." Toris began to mumble to himself, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Oh my, I totally can't have you looking like that! Come on lover boy, if you totally keep pouting like that, I cannot like live with myself." Feliks said as he tugged one to his friends arm, dragging him. "Wait, hold up! Where are we going?!" The young Lithuanian man asked. "I'm taking you to someone that I know that can help you." The Polish man explained.  
>~Natalia's POV~<br>"Was it really that bad?" Lukas asked plainly as usual. "You have no idea. Especially when he mentioned my brother's name, I went ballistic and harmed him without any warning." The little Belarusian girl spoke. "How far did you go?" The short Japanese man asked. "Well as far as I can tell you guys. I crushed several of his ribs, cutted him with a knife several times on his arm, on the forehead, cross the nose bridge and I stepped on his-""Natalia, dear, I think we all had heard enough." Katyusha had stopped her sister from explaining the rest of it any further. She could even get the fact about how her younger can talk about brutal abuse and violence so causally. Natalia was about to get up until Kiku put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Meaning that it wasn't worth it.

The long haired girl sat back down, she gave her sister a long glare with a small growl. This caused the older Ukrainian girl to jump back. "Anyway, the strange thing was that Toris had actually enjoyed it." The little alicin girl said as she raised a brow. "I didn't expect Toris-san to be a masochist." Kiku stated. Natalia was at her friend's place, Kiku's household. Lukas and Katyusha came along with her. Since Ivan had attend a meeting that was help at Yao's place. Natalia decided to go over and hang out at her friend's house till the meeting was over. So she can surprise her older brother when he come out from the meeting, there would be no escape for the Russian man.

Katyusha wanted to tag along with her because she hadn't been with her siblings for a long time. But Natalia was trying to keep her away from disrupting her perfect plan. But that was when Lukas heard the Belarusian's loud bickering from his house. He came over to the two sisters and lectured them that they should always love each other more and less fighting. The Norwegian didn't have anything against the alicin girl but he admires about how much she loved her dear brother more than anything in the world. So with that, Natalia decided to take to older crybaby with her. And Lukas just came along out of boredom; he had nothing better to do.

"At first made me see some interest into him, but I seemed to overestimate him, he's a coward." Natalia spoke. "What makes you say that?" Katyusha asked her younger sister. "Earlier in the week, I had decided to visit big brother, but he was nowhere to be found. As I searched for him, I saw Toris. I asked him if he had seen Ivan anywhere nut he didn't respond to my question. I kept on asking him constantly and he still didn't answer." The room had been put into a temporarily mute; everyone had their eyes locked on to the young blonde, patiently waiting for what she was going to say next. "And no matter what I asked him, he was just standing there with a pale, timid look, asking nothing, so I left the weakling, so I wouldn't waste anymore of my time." Natalia spoke as she growled a little, irritated by the thought of the Lithuanian man; it was giving her a headache.

"Sister, I don't think it's very nice of you to-""Then why did you came along then. You could forgot about this and go to your Turkish boyfriend." The younger sister interrupted as she threw a menacing glare at the big boobed Ukrainian that said 'I didn't ask for your opinion.' Then the Older sister began to sit in silence. "Well? Do you know the reason why he didn't speak to you then?" The tall Norwegian asked. "I don't know, maybe he finally woke up and realized that I can be terrifying as my brother." Natalia stated. "You said you hadn't talked to him at all through the date, right?" The Japanese man asked. The young girl's head nodded in response to his question.

"And the only time you spoke to him is when you wanted to know where Ivan was?" He restated. "Yes and your point is what exactly?" She raised a brow to know where he's getting at. "Maybe he got nervous because it was the first time your voice spoke out to him." Kiku reassured. "And why should I care?" She had spoken with a hint of sarcasm in her voice." Sister, please don't be so harsh on Toris; be at least somewhat nice and consider for his feeling a little. What if brother didn't care about you at all and sees you as nothing." The older Ukrainian tried to make a point.

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to-" "Hold on for a minute Natalia. She's right, there are many possibilities; many things can happen and alternate. I think you should listen to your older sister." Lukas told the younger blonde. "Alright, I'll cooperate with you Katyusha; just this once." The little alicin girl growled underneath her breath. "That's as far enough as I can go out of my comfort zone." She mumbled lowly.


End file.
